1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for, and method of, forming a low stress tight fit of an optical fiber to an external element, and more particularly, to an apparatus for, and method of, accurately and reliably forming a low stress tight fit of an optical fiber to a ferrule.
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, various techniques exist for stabilizing an optical fiber and/or device to an external substrate or connector system, such as a ferrule. For example, one technique involves using an epoxy to affix the optical fiber to an external substrate. Another technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,784 to Bookbinder, et al. encapsulates a segment of organic material of an optical component, such as a junction, by directly placing molten metal around the component and solidifying the metal.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,293,582 and 5,261,019 to Beard et al. relate to a fiber optic connector including a ferrule assembly having a fiber within a ferrule. The ferrule is received within a hub held in a barrel. An inner spring urges the ferrule and hub outwardly from the barrel. A nut is movably attached to the barrel. An outer spring biases the barrel toward a connector end of a housing. The fiber is secured within a bore of the ferrule through any "commercially known means" (column 3, lines 12-14).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,497 to Toland et al. relate to a fiber optic connector including a ferrule received within a ferrule holder. The ferrule holder is provided with venting to evacuate air from an adhesive receiving chamber to avoid air pocket formation in adhesive.
U.S. Patent to Ziebol et al. relates to a connector including a crimp, a ferrule holder and ferrule. The crimp is generally cylindrical in shape and has a reduced diameter portion on one end. The crimp is received within a cylindrical cavity formed in the ferrule holder. The ferrule holder has a centrally disposed bore into which the ferrule is press fit. The fiber is physically retained by the crimp and free floating within ferrule. As a result, a length of the fiber is unsupported. The crimp is the only element of the connector having a grasping contact on the fiber.
In Ziebol et al., the fiber is retained within the crimp by positioning the fiber sheathed portion within an enlarged bore, and extending the remainder of the unsheathed fiber through a V-groove and another bore. The crimp is then forced within the body of the ferrule holder. The crimping action results in the fiber being securely and rigidly held between the three opposing surfaces of the V-groove.
However, the resulting secured optical fiber according to these prior techniques often times is not properly secured to the external substrate, and/or element, and/or ferrule. These processes are difficult to automate, and do not provide good yield results. For example, the use of epoxy makes the manufacturing process difficult. Similarly, the use of a crimping action can damage the ferrule and/or optical fiber.
It is therefore desirable to provide accurate and consistent production of optical fibers that are secured to an external substrate, element and/or ferrule, for strength, support, and protection.
It is also desirable to provide production techniques to secure optical fibers to an external substrate, element and/or ferrule.
It is also desirable to provide a procedure that allows a connector to be attached or secured to an optical fiber, ferrule, substrate and/or element, quickly, reliably, and inexpensively.
It is also desirable to provide a procedure to automate the attachment of connectors to optical fibers by field personnel.
It is also desirable to provide a procedure to automatically produce fiber optic patch cords and pigtails.